Decietful Lies and Burning Passion
by Brooke101204
Summary: This will start out between Ginny and Cedric...everything seemed perfect...but little did everyone know...Ginny had a secret...who or what could this secret be and how long will Ginny be able to keep it?


Ginny and Cedric met after classes. They decided to go for a walk on the Hogwarts grounds.

"So, Cedric how was your day?" Ginny asked him just after they left. "Eh…it was alright, but I really missed you though…" he said grinning broadly. Ginny blushed a scarlet color, the color she generally turned when she was nervous, uncomfortable, or flattered. In this case Ginny was nervous and flattered. Ginny laughed softly as she looked up at him. **_Gosh I am so lucky to be with him…_**

A few moments had passed and by this time they were already at the Black Lake. Ginny and Cedric decided to sit underneath the beautifully blooming tree that gave them the perfect scenery. It was of the Black Lake and the sunset. Ginny leaned against Cedric and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Ginny?" Cedric asked. "Hmm…?" Ginny mumbled clearly lost in thought. "What are you thinking about right now?" he asked her, completely forgetting his original statement. "Umm…sighs a lot of things really. I felt really bad about breaking Harry and Hermione up yesterday…then getting crushed by Malfoy…I really thought that I was in love with him…but its all the past now…Harry and Hermione are finally back together and Malfoy is no where near my thoughts anymore…The only boy I feel that kind of emotion for now is you…I really like you Cedric…" Ginny replied. After a few seconds Ginny sat up and looked at Cedric. He hadn't responded and she was worried that he was mad at her for not telling him about Malfoy. When she looked at him, he had a beaming smile on his face. Ginny giggled and asked, "What are _you_ so happy about?" His reply was a little questionable, "Oh…nothing really, I was contemplating saying something, but I wont…yet…" "Why not? What is it? Is it bad?" she asked kind of nervous. "Well of course it's not bad, how could I be having bad thoughts when I am with you?" he replied smiling even bigger…if that was possible. Ginny smiled, she gave him her priceless look that clearly showed him just how much she really did like him.

He moved slightly and motioned for Ginny to lie back down. She wasn't entirely sure of what was going to happen, but at this moment in time…she really wasn't worried. Cedric placed his arms around her again, and just as she got comfortable again, Cedric began to tickle her. Laughing hysterically, Ginny got up and began to run away. It was really dark outside by now so before Ginny realized it, She tripped over a rock and tripped into the lake, grabbing Cedric by the robes and pulling him down with her. They sank almost to the bottom. They briefly looked at each other underneath the water. **_God she looks so beautiful, even under the water…_** Cedric thought. They finally swam to the top of the lake and began to laugh at each other for tripping and getting pulled into the lake. Cedric wrapped his arms around Ginny's waste and held her close. He looked deep in to her beautiful hazel eyes and romantically, unplanned, lovingly, kissed her.

After Ginny had caught her breath she looked up at Cedric in a loving manor. "Oh…Cedric…" Ginny mumbled so very lost for words.

Ginny blushed a deep scarlet color to show that she was in fact embarrassed. Cedric looked down at her and smiled broadly as he told her, "Ginny…Ginny I think I love you."

Ginny blushed again and smiled sweetly as she said, "Oh…Cedric…I think I do too."

"Come on, let's get back inside before we get caught out of our beds after hours." Cedric replied as he picked her up and carried her out of the lake, and partially up the walkway towards the Entrance Hall. He placed her down gently as they got about halfway to the Entrance Hall, then he looked at her and decided it was his turn to give _her_ a priceless look. Ginny smiled sweetly at him as she grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. She leaned against his side as they slowly walked up towards the Entrance Hall and towards their separate common rooms.

Just as they got to the middle of the changing staircases they kissed once more and then, sadly, went on their opposite directions. The walk back to Gryffindor tower was one of the longest walks that Ginny will ever remember. Thinking about quite a lot of things really. A lot had been going on in the wizard world; the Triwizard Tournament was being hosted at Hogwarts this year, and Harry's name shooting out of the Goblet of Fire. Hermione has been trying to comfort him and help him any which way she can, especially since they began dating. Sadly, ever since they began dating all they ever seem to do is quarrel. Just as Ginny was a few paces away from the portrait hole that bared the portrait of the Fat Lady, she could hear Hermione shrieking and Harry shouting back.

Cedric walked back to Ravenclaw tower thinking of only one thing, Ginny and just how much he felt for her. Comforting thoughts came to him as he thought of her, and he needed all the comforting thoughts that would come to him. He had entered the Triwizard Tournament and to his delight, was chosen as a Hogwarts Champion. He just recently, by tip off of course, learned that the first task was to battle a dragon. He was thinking about trying to transfigure his dragon into a different animal as he walked into Ravenclaw Tower and straight into the seventh year boys dormitory and collapsed into his four poster bed and lied there smiling to himself, forgetting about the first task, and thinking only of Ginny.

Cautiously, Ginny, a worried and, at the moment, a quite frightened girl, stepped through the portrait hole and to her shock witnessed Hermione run up to her brother, Ron, and kiss him hard on the lips. Ginny gasped in shock, and apparently it was a bit to loud because everyone in the room turned to look at her. She blushed out of embarrassment and ran straight up to the third year girl's dormitory. Harry and Hermione's shouting was very faint now and she could now hear Ron running his mouth as well.

A few tears began to stream down Ginny's face as she thought of Harry, the first boy that she had ever really loved and the first to break her heart. Harry and Ginny had started dating at the end of her second year, his third, and he had spent the entire summer at the Weasley's with her. She sighed heavily as she thought of all the wonderful, yet slightly depressing, memories that she had while her and Harry were together. She knew that it wasn't right, and yet she could not stop herself from still feeling strong feelings for Harry. She knew it wasn't fair to Cedric, to herself, or to Hermione. Hermione was like an older sister to Ginny and Ginny felt very strongly about their friendship. She never told Hermione about how she still felt about Harry, because shortly after Harry broke up with her, he had asked out Hermione. Hermione, just coming out of a bad relationship, was more than happy to accept Harry with open arms. "She _claims_ to love him, but I know better…I loved him more than Hermione could possibly ever love him. Hermione and Ron are meant for each other, everyone can see it but them." Ginny muttered aloud to herself.

Ginny was startled when she heard someone thundering up the stairs like a mad man. She was so startled in fact that she fell right off the bed. Before she picked herself up off the floor she heard someone bust open the dormitory door forcefully, and was slowly walking in her direction. She felt someone grab her by the arm gently and lift her off the ground.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Said Harry softly. Harry was close to her face right now and Ginny felt herself growing red in the face again. "Ginny, I have to do this…" Harry said to her just as he closed his glistening emerald green eyes and planted his mildly rough lips upon Ginny's lusciously soft ones. Losing all her conscious thought, Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him harder. She could feel Harry place his arms around her waist and pull her closer. After a short while Ginny regained her thoughts and pulled out of the kiss.

She gasped and pulled herself backwards. She looked deeply into his eyes and all she could see was anger and hatred. Someone made a strange noise that sounded somewhat like a huff and a groan. Ginny looked past Harry just in time to see Hermione dart out of the room and run straight out of the portrait hole. Ginny looked Harry straight in the face and then burst into tears as she realized what had just happened. She turned away from him and threw herself onto her four-poster bed. She buried her face into her pillow to soften the volume of her gasps from sobbing. She felt Harry sit on her bed and she decided it best to ignore him. She could tell he was ruffling his hair; he always did this when he was frustrated or angry. She felt Harry leap off her bed and run out of the dormitory and down the staircase and heard him slam the portrait hole.

Ginny, a now upset and highly confused child lifted her head up and stared blankly at the canopy draping loosely over her four-poster bed. Shuddering, Ginny sighed deeply. **_What am I going to do? Harry just kissed me…I am dating Cedric…I know I still have intimate feelings for Harry, but am I really willing to risk everything just to be with him again?_** So many thoughts were running through Ginny's mind that it was hard to keep them all separate. Ginny heard the portrait hole open again and close after a moment. She heard foot steps walking over to the couch by the fire, and then there was slight murmuring and she was defiantly curious to see who was down there and if it was Harry and Hermione, she wanted to hear what was going to happen.

"Mione…I am so sorry. I never meant to loose control like that…I love you Hermione…I don't have feelings for Ginny…I've never had feelings for Ginny…ever." Ginny heard Harry tell Hermione. Ginny had never felt so…hurt…so betrayed…in all her life.

"Harry…are you absolutely positive that you have no feelings for Ginny?" Hermione asked him wearily.

Harry looked her straight in her eyes, not even blinking as he told her, "No, I never had nor will I ever have any feelings for Ginny."

Ginny could feel the tears streaming down her face as she slid down the wall and sat on the bottom of the stairs. She sat there a moment listening to Harry and Hermione making out, not even realizing that they were not alone. Ginny regained herself and she stood up abruptly and walked over to where Harry and Hermione were sitting and she stood right in front of them. They broke apart immediately and Harry stared straight into Ginny's eyes, glistening with tears, and before Ginny knew what she was doing she began to speak.

"I heard everything that you just said…I can't even believe that you could say something so hurtful…especially about me…if you never loved me, ever, then why didn't you just say so?" then without any last words she raised her hand and slapped Harry across the face and didn't even wait for a reaction as she ran up to her dormitory and slammed the door shut. Once again she flung herself onto her four-poster bed and lied down softly. She had no tears left to cry…not for tonight anyways and she fell asleep thinking only that Cedric was going to find out and her entire world was crashing down on her.

Ginny woke up abruptly the next morning. She looked at her watch; it read 12:37 p.m. "OH NO!" Ginny exclaimed as she realized that she had over slept and missed her three first classes. **_Oh my…oh my…why didn't someone wake me? I'm going to kill Hermione!_**

Ginny dressed so quickly that she never even noticed that everyone else was still in their beds. She ran down the stairs and it wasn't until she ran straight into Seamus Finnigan at the bottom of the stairs did she ever realize that it was still Saturday.

Ginny knocked right into Seamus and they both toppled over. She landed right on top of him. Ginny blushed deeply.

"Oh…Seamus! I'm really sorry… I didn't realize…Saturday…" was all she managed to say aloud. He rolled her over and pulled himself up. Then he turned around and grabbed her by both her hands and pulled her up. She lost her balance slightly and fell right into his arms. He grabbed her and held her tightly so as to make sure she didn't fall over again.

Seamus smiled and laughed softly as he told her that everything was okay. Ginny looked up at him, still wrapped in his arms and she saw a streak of shine in his eyes as he looked down at her. She smiled sweetly and blushed.

"So...err…h-how was your summer?" Ginny asked blushing deeper than ever. "Oh…err…it was alright I suppose, you?" He asked letting her go slightly, but still holding her around the waist. Ginny shrugged her shoulders slightly "It was a little boring…there wasn't much to do…" she replied.

Ginny could tell by the look in Seamus's eyes that he liked her. Ron always said that he felt Seamus had a crush on her, but she never believed him till now. Ginny gasped and wriggled out of his grip as she remembered about Cedric. "Oh, no…I'm really sorry…I've got to go…owl me!" she said quickly. Seamus replied with a smile and a wave.

Ginny was running through the school looking everywhere for Cedric. She finally gave up after two and a half hours of looking. She slowly and sadly walked back to the Gryffindor common room. She walked through the portrait hole and walked to her dorm room again. She looked on her freshly made bed and saw a piece of parchment lying on her bed. She cautiously over to her bed and looked at the piece of parchment. It read:

Dear Ginny,

I heard about what happened last night. I also heard that you're in love with Harry again. I can no longer live this lie that _you_ have created between us. I'm sorry, but it's over between us now. Goodbye Ginny…

Cedric-

Ginny felt hot liquid running down her face uncontrollably. She folded the letter once more and put it in her nightstand table drawer. She sat on her bed, thinking about what just happened. She sobbed quietly and decided after a short while that she would be just fine and that she would go and look for Seamus.

She wiped her tears away and freshened her make-up slightly. She walked down the stairs and looked around the common room, and spotted Seamus talking with Dean Thomas about something. They both seemed deep in concentration. Ginny decided to walk towards them both. She stopped just behind Seamus; She wrapped her arms around his head and covered his eyes. She whispered in an almost seductive manor in his ear, "Guess who?" Seamus grabbed her hands and pulled them down. He turned around and looked up beaming.

"You know, Ginny, if we keep running into each other like this people are going to start to get suspicious." He said while laughing slightly. "Well…maybe there could be something." Ginny said smiling and placing herself in Seamus's lap. Seamus wrapped his arms around her waist as he told her, "Is that so?" And she replied by kissing him gently on his thin lips. She pulled away to look at Seamus in the eyes to see what he was feeling. When she pulled away she looked deep, long, and hard; all she could see was happiness, joy, and enjoyment. Seeing this made Ginny happier than she'd felt all week. She had finally made someone truly happy.

Just then Harry and Hermione walked through the portrait hole, they both looked rather angry and neither one of them spoke a word as they went to separate dormitories.

Ginny got off of Seamus's lap, and walked over towards the fourth year girl's room and heard someone sobbing. She gently opened the door to find Hermione curled up on her bed. Ginny walked over to her and sat next to her. "Hermione…are you alright? What's going on?" Ginny asked her curiously.

Hermione sat up looking teary eyed and she began to speak, "Harry and I are over…He got angry because I mentioned the fact that I felt something between you and him and that I think I may like your brother, Ron…"

Ginny blushed slightly, "Was it that obvious about how I really felt?" Ginny asked afraid of ruining her friendship with Hermione. Hermione laughed a little, "Yea…just a bit, especially after you slapped him last night." Ginny sighed in relief, "Yea, I guess that did kind of give it away…"

"So what was going on with you and Seamus over there when we walked in?" Hermione asked her curiously. Ginny blushed and giggled, "Oh…yea, about that…I was just trying to make Harry and Cedric jealous…" She sighed heavily…

"Oh…well then I guess it wouldn't be so shocking anymore if I told you that I found Cedric kissing Cho Chang during breakfast this morning? What happened?" She asked Ginny. Ginny looked down at her feet and felt like she was going to cry again, but she held it all back, "Oh…err…Cedric broke up with me this morning…He found out about Harry kissing me last night and just automatically assumed that I fancied Harry all over again…I didn't want to admit it last night, but he was right…I really do fancy Harry…I guess I never really stopped…"

Hermione didn't even look remotely sad anymore. "I think I am going to go and find Ron, you should go and talk to Harry." Hermione said getting up and beginning to walk towards the door that led to the stairwell.

"Yea, yea I think I will…thanks Mione…I really appreciate this…" I replied carefully.

Hermione and Ginny both walked down the stairwell looking for our "men" in the common room. Before Ginny spotted Harry, she saw Seamus. He was sitting by the fire making out with Lavender Brown. Ginny didn't feel so guilty for using him anymore. Ginny figured she would find Harry upstairs ruffling his messy jet-black hair and sitting on his bed.

Ginny began to walk up the boy's dormitories stairs and listened intently for any sound of noise. None came so she figured it was safe to walk right in. She found Harry sitting on his bed holding his head and rocking back and forth.

"Harry…are you alright?" Ginny asked him sympathetically. He looked up in acknowledgement of her presence.

"Yea, yea I suppose I'm alright." He responded shakily. "Look, Gin, I am so sorry for what I said about me never loving you last night…I didn't mean it…can you ever forgive me?" He asked her looking her straight in her beautifully glistening eyes.

"Oh…Harry, yes! Yes of course!" Ginny exclaimed as she threw herself into his arms. He held her tightly and stroked his hands through her flaming red hair. She pulled away to read his eyes again; but this time, to her delight, she saw happiness, passion, and love. Ginny had never felt better in her life then when she was with Harry. It was just so sad that it took her so long to realize it.

Ginny stared into his eyes for another moment, and then Harry began to lean towards her and close his eyes. He gently placed his lips upon hers and Ginny felt herself slipping away again. Ginny leaned her head backwards and lied down. Harry lied himself next to her and wrapped one arm around her waist. He buried his head in the back of her neck and within minutes, they were both fast asleep. They both agreed that they had never felt so happy with anyone else than they did when they were with each other. They wanted to remember this moment for the rest of their lives.

It came to be about 7:30 a.m. Harry awoke having snorted some of Ginny's hair, and he looked at her smiling. **_I am so happy…I wonder how I could have ever thought that she wasn't the right girl for me…maybe somehow I always knew and just chose to hide from happiness…_**Harry thought as Ginny rolled over in his arm and faced him, still lost in a dream.

**_I love him so very much…I have a strong feeling that maybe one day, we'll even get married…_**Ginny sighed deeply in her sleep and a broad grin appeared on her face as she awoke. "Good morning Harry." She said sleepily.

"Good morning sunshine" Harry replied…"Ginny?" he asked. "Yes, Harry?" She said back. "Ginny…I love you…I really do, I love you with all my heart and soul…" Harry said causing Ginny to smile and have a few tears leak out of the side of her eye. "Oh, Harry! I love you too…I always have!" Ginny replied wrapping her arms around him and holding tightly.

"I hope this feeling never goes away…" Harry said holding her tightly. They both decided that for the remainder of the day, they would spend it with each other, because unless they were together, they were just simply not happy.

The End 


End file.
